


Eternally Yours (Book Two)

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: Chris and Liz just got married. They are so happily in love, but whether or not it will last is the question. Some history comes back to bite them both in the ass and, well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out what happens next. ;)
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Eternally Yours (Book Two)

\-----CHRIS’ POV-----

“A castle?” she gasped.  
“In Ireland,” I blushed. “I hope it’s not too much. I just wanted the best for my princess.”  
“Chris...it’s perfect.”

She smiled and pulled me close by my chin before delicately pressing her lips against mine. She tasted like cherries and her fingers dipped into my belt to pull me closer. Mm, I wanted nothing more than to stay there and finish what we both wanted, but I also wanted her to have the time of her life while she had the chance. I parted from my new wife and told her to go explore the old castle while I brought the bags to our room. She squealed and hugged me before running off with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on that gorgeous face.

When I entered our room, I saw the supplies on the vanity tabletop. I grabbed the fairy lights and wrapped them around the bedposts to drape down the sheer, beige curtains on each side. I then pulled them back a bit so I could sprinkle the orange rose petals across the white sheets. Time to switch out a couple of the gold pillow cases for the red ones I packed away before plugging in the wax melter. Mm, Caramel Pumpkin Swirl. I smiled at my handiwork as the lights and petals made the bed seem so much warmer. The door handle jiggled and I gasped, thankful that I locked it.

“Chris?” Liz called out.  
“Can’t come in here yet, baby. It’s a surprise.”  
“But I want to change for dinner.”  
“There’s a door a little further down that leads to the bathroom.”  
“Okay,” she giggled.  
“No peeking!”  
“I won’t, I promise.”

I chuckled to myself and got dress in one of my best suits before glamming myself up with a bit of eyeliner and shadow. Since I knew she liked playing with them, I put all of my piercings in my lips and fixed my hair a bit. When I felt presentable, I left the room and knocked on the bathroom door to see if she was ready and...wow.

“Wow,” I gasped.  
“Wow yourself,” she smiled.

She wore a tight red dress with an offset neckline with one sleeve on the left. It also had a slit up her left leg with a tie that looked like she pulled tight so it went further up her leg. I couldn’t help but stare at that gorgeous fucking figure of hers. Then I noticed the white garter that matched the white strap sticking out from under her sleeve. It sent chills down my spine and in a good way. I took a deep breath and smiled before extending my arm to escort her to the dining hall for dinner. She gathered the rest of her dress in her right hand so she wouldn’t trip and smiled as I pulled her chair out. I had never seen her so happy before and it absolutely warmed me to see.

We had sat at the table long after dessert to let our food settle and had some water to hydrate for what was about to happen. I was pleasantly surprised when she knocked her glass out of the way and crawled across the table to come straddle my lap. I looked up into her eyes before she kissed my deeply, cupping both sides of my face with her gentle hands. I immediately moaned into her mouth and ran my hands up her legs before squeezing both of her deliciously plump thighs. She started tugging at my belt but groaned when I gently moved her hands away from me.

“You wanna see the surprise?”  
“Mhm,” she moaned.  
“Come on,” I smiled, extending a hand.

I led her into the room, eyes covered and she immediately recognized the smell before sighing happily. She then did a little dance, excited to see what I set up for her. When I removed my hands, she gasped and backed into me with shock. She turned to face me and smiled widely before revealing she had a surprise for me too. Liz excused herself to the bathroom and when she returned, she was wearing a white teddy, her heels, and a white garter. She arched her leg out for me and I dropped to my knees before crawling over to her so I could remove it with my teeth, but I used my tongue to unhook her heels first.

Once the garter was gone, I rose to my feet and grabbed my gorgeous wife by the thighs before tossing her back onto the bed, earning giggles in return. I then took a step back to look at the breath taking sight before me. Her blonde hair cascaded around the pillows and turned gold in the warm fairy lights. Some rose petals even got mixed into it. Her cheeks turned rosey as she anticipated what was about to happen and she held her knees together to give herself some friction. I didn’t mind it though, it actually turned me on a bit.

I peeled my jacket back and tossed it aside before resting the heels of my hands on her knees and parting her legs. I leaned down and nibbled on the inside of her thighs. She squeezed the side of the pillows and arched her back at this small amount of pleasure, but it was enough to make me want her so much more. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside with my jacket moments before she draped her legs over my shoulders. Her pointed feet caressed down my shoulder blades and I moaned while giving her all the love bites and hickeys I could.

“Chris,” she whined.

Fuck, I love that sound. I looked up to see how I was doing and I licked my lips when I saw she had soaked through her teddy. Goddamn, I want to taste her. I untied the lingerie and asked if it was expensive. She shook her head ‘no’ and I smirked before ripping it all the way down to her crotch. I dipped my tongue into her throbbing, soaked pussy and she screamed my name before grinding her hips up to meet my face. I was rolled onto my back and she started riding my face, using it like my hips as she dug her nails into my scalp. I undid my pants before shimmying them off as she continued pleasing herself on top of me.

“Oh my god,” I muttered into her lips.  
“Chris!”  
“Cum in my mouth, princess.”  
“Ah! Chris! Chris, I need help.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” I moaned, thumbing her clit.  
“Oh my god. Fuck me with your tongue, baby! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Yes! Yes! Oh my fucking god, yes!”  
“Jesus Fucking Christ!” I moaned at her delicious taste.  
“I wanna taste,” she moned before shoving her tongue into my mouth.  
“Mm,” I replied.

Sweet fucking Jesus! She started grinding her crotch against my dick and it was working like a fucking hand job through my boxers. I squeezed both of her ass cheeks so hard that I was sure she would be sore tomorrow morning. I started thrusting my hips up, basically dry fucking her, and moaning over and over into her mouth as I was nearing my end. Liz then held her hips perfectly still and I almost lost my fucking mind, so desperate to cum. She tore off the rest of her teddy and my boxers before instantly sucking me down to reach the back of her throat.

“Holy fucking shit!”

I came instantly into her mouth but she kept on sucking to keep me hard. My eyes were starting to roll into the back of my head. I was twisting the sheets into my hands seconds before she slid herself down onto my cock.

“Chris! Oh my God, you feel bigger!” she gasped.  
“Fuck, you feel tighter!”  
“Oh, God! Thrust into me, baby!”  
“Oh yeah! Right fucking there! Don’t stop! Don’t you fucking stop!”  
“Ah! You’re so fucking thick! I can feel it stretching me! I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum on my dick, right fucking now!” I commanded. “Fucking cum on me!”  
“Yes, yes, yes! YES! OH MY GOD, YES!”  
“Oh my god,” I gasped, rolling Liz onto her back.

She hitched her legs on my hips and started grinding up to meet me as I fucked myself deeper into her. She crossed her legs behind my back and locked her ankles together, forcing me deeper into her. I was gonna cum and I wanted to so bad, but I wanted her to cum again.

“Talk dirty to me, daddy.”  
“You remember your safeword, Princess?”  
“Yes, now give it to me.”  
“Bad girl,” I replied, smacking her thigh.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“God you’re so fucking tight on my dick, babygirl.”  
“Mmm.”  
“You won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”  
“Yes, daddy!”  
“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m not wearing a-”  
“I want your cum in me! I want it seeping out of my throbbing pussy, daddy!”  
“Jesus H. Christ! Oh my god, Liz! LIZ!”  
“YEs! CHRIS, CHRIS, CHRIS! OH, CHRIS! OOOOH my god!”

I gritted my teeth so hard, desperate to bite her but I didn’t want to hurt her. I squeezed the headboard and fucked her so hard as I came deep inside her. My ears were ringing but it sounded like I was pleasing her still. My fingertips were tingling and my toes were curling when I slowly started coming down from this amazing fucking high. When I was able to walk again, I grabbed a robe and went down to the kitchen to grab two water bottles before coming back to our room to see she had already changed the sheets and fell asleep. I chuckled and climbed into bed to sleep beside her. I guess I could give her some aftercare in the morning.


End file.
